Incertitude
by AubreyWitch
Summary: After everything they've been through, they couldn't help becoming closer, couldn't stop the melding together. They're the only family that accepts her unconditionally. ONE SHOT LEMON Team8 THREESOME KibaHina ShinoHina ShinoKiba


**AN: This chapter contains a lemon. I have edited the wording somewhat to tone it down for ffnet. As such I don't think there's anything in here that you wouldn't see in a rated-R movie (think _Alpha Dog_ or _300_). If you want to read the unedited version you can find it at ****naruto. adultfanfiction. net/ story. php? no (equals) 600093367****. If lemons, PWP, threesomes, boys kissing, or KibaHina/ShinoHina/ShinoKiba offends you, please turn back now.  
**

* * *

Kiba has never been the patient type (and a bit impulsive at best) so it shouldn't surprise her when one night during a team dinner he suddenly snaps, "Dammit, Hinata give up on him already!"

But it does, and she nearly over turns her green tea.

Shino reaches out a hand to steady hers, and she lifts her pale eyes slowly to meet Kiba's heated gaze. "Kiba-kun, w-whatever do you m-mean?"

She knows exactly what he means. That is why her heart is suddenly beating in her chest like a trapped thing, why there is no air to breathe.

Akamaru emits a deep 'wuff' from outside as if in answer and rubs his nose against the window, leaving a translucent trail of snot on the glass. The sound should be unnerving but over the years it's become familiar, even comforting. Maybe it helps her relax a little.

But Kiba snorts and sets the sake bottle down with a loud clink. "See? Even Akamaru agrees. You're just hurting yourself at this point."

Shino says nothing.

"Besides," Kiba adds, cheeks flushed from the alcohol or maybe his words, "He can't be there for you. . . like we can."

Hinata glances to Shino, a deep crimson coloring her cheeks, but he only nods his agreement. When she doesn't look away he elaborates, "I believe Kiba to be correct, for once."

Hinata looks down to her folded hands where she wrings them in her lap and nods. It's useless to try to argue on the rare occasion that those two agree. And they are right, probably. But she admires Naruto. He was her first real crush, and just the thought of him makes her chest ache. Is she really that hopeless? She doesn't want to give up because she knows that someday she'll be able to change herself and maybe—

Kiba's staring at her and for once his expression isn't masked with arrogance or condescension. She can see an underlying anger there but mostly his face is open, earnest this time. But she can't answer him, so he loudly calls for the bill instead. She can sense his embarrassment, but she doesn't understand.

* * *

The walk home is tense which is unusual for them. (Even Akamaru pads in and out between them, impatiently, nearly knocking her off balance when he bumps against her leg.) After everything they've been through, they couldn't help becoming closer, couldn't stop the melding together. They're the only family that accepts her unconditionally, and when they arrive at the Hyuuga compound gates, she wishes she could live with them instead.

_Then, goodnight._ It's what she usually says at this point when they walk her home, but somehow things feel unresolved tonight. She doesn't want them to leave on bad terms. She doesn't want them to leave at all.

Kiba won't even look at her when he mutters a "che" followed with, "You just gonna stand here in the cold?"

Shino _is_ looking at her, but he's huddled further into his jacket than usual. They're both just standing there, waiting for her answer and she has the distinct feeling that her words will decide more than just a simple parting. She can't bring herself to speak; mouth dry and face burning—she hasn't been like this around them since before their first Chuunin exam. So she reaches for them—both of them—slowly and grasps a sleeve to each of their jackets with an insistent tug.

Kiba opens his mouth, for an moment looking more scared than anything, but she whispers, "We'll have to be quiet" and for once he simply shuts up.

Both boys nod their compliance, and Kiba shoots Akamaru a look. He jerks his free hand up, fisted with his thumb pointed over his shoulder to the area behind him. _Home._ The large dog whines softly once as it rises from the ground, padding a circle around his master before obeying the silent command.

"Good boy," Kiba offers and pats Akamaru on the hip as he passes, headed back down the dirt road. They aren't often separated, but if someone were to pass by the gates, the presence of his familiar would undoubtedly give them away.

Hinata turns her back to them, dropping her hold on their sleeves as she peers into the darkness beyond the gates. _Byakugan. _After several moments, she sighs, "It looks like everyone is asleep."

Everyone present that is. Her father is notably absent and while Neji doesn't actually reside within the main branch compound, it wouldn't be unusual to run into him even at this time of night. The idea is frightening, that they could be found out, and she shivers some inside her jacket.

Shino places a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry," he says and steps forward onto the grounds. "This is also what they call teamwork."

* * *

Outsiders are not welcome here. In all the years that they've been together, for as much as she cares for her teammates, they have never once entered her home. So she wants to say "I'm sorry" when they undress in the dim candle light, silently in her room. Somehow it seems like their first time shouldn't have to be like this.

She hesitates—she always hesitates—but Shino's slender fingers are brushing over her shoulder as he slides her jacket off and Kiba's burying his face against her neck. His mouth is hot where he presses it to her skin, licking and grazing her with his teeth—_tasting_ her and he breathes deeply her scent. Both boys are already bare from the waist up so she lets them strip her, face flushed. She grips the waistband to Kiba's pants because it seems like the appropriate thing to do and pretends that her fingers aren't trembling. It should be uncomfortable, sandwiched between two bodies in the dark, but it's not.

The press of Kiba's chest against her is warm and comforting where he touches her bare skin—smoldering even as Shino's lithe form molds to her back. Shino is cool paleness and silent assurance. He's the most steady out of all of them, but she knows this whole time, hidden behind layers of fabric and dark glasses, he's been desperately searching for a connection he calls being a 'team.' So she settles back against him, melds into him and lets him take the weight of both her and Kiba because it's the best way she can say _You don't disgust me_.

Because if anything her Byakugan allows her to see _beyond_.

It doesn't take long to strip Kiba of his pants—if anything she feels as if she's clumsy and in the way, trying to help him as he practically rips them off in impatience, but he ducks his head after, unwilling to meet her gaze and instead focuses on the actions of his fingers where they tease at the juncture of her thighs. She parts her legs for him as she reaches forward to brush across the taut skin of his stomach, trailing her fingertips down slowly, exploring the length of him while Shino's cool palms slide around to cup the underside of her breasts. They're too much for him to handle, spilling over his spread hands and between his fingers when he rubs small circles and pushes them up, and she gasps in embarrassment and from the sensation of Kiba's fingers.

Kiba leans in for a sloppy kiss—fast paced and with too much biting even though he's trying to be gentle—and she uses the opportunity to full grasp him in her hand, squeezing and pulling so softly that he whines against her lips. She can feel now that Shino is bare as well, smooth and hot against her back.

"Hinata," Kiba breathes, pulling back far enough to look into her eyes. "You don't have to worry about being rough with me."

He lifts his hand then, grinning triumphantly as he examines the slick fingers, about to say more when Shino grips his wrist and leaning into Hinata, draws the fingertips to his lips. Kiba watches as he slips one into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it as he sucks it clean before drawing it back out, and as he works on the other, Hinata dips down to have a taste as well.

It's sudden and catches him off guard so he can't stop the moan from escaping the back of his throat when he feels her hot mouth wrap around his tip. She darts her tongue across the underside and feels that she can finally be of some use based on his reaction. He grips her shoulder then fists a handful of her hair, unable to hold still as she continues, unable to keep completely quiet until Shino jerks him forward, smothering their lips together in a bruising kiss.

At first neither boy opens to the other, stiff and unsure in the locked embrace, but then somehow they're licking and biting as if they'll devour the other from the inside out, fighting for dominance and unwilling to give in. They break away panting and Kiba gasps, "I know," while Hinata continues to work her way down, swallowing him with her painful determination an inch more at a time before being forced to pull back again.

"Hinata, I'm entering."

It's the only warning she gets. She rises onto her hands and knees, panting as well and glances back over her shoulder before bracing herself. Kiba brushes his fingers over the knuckles on her right hand and she moves it back to palm the length of him before falling into a even rhythm of pumps. He nods, biting his bottom lip but barely able to help himself while Shino presses against the length of her back, and she feels his palm slide across her lips. He tightens his grip, forcing her head back as he pushes in and she lets out a muffled cry against his skin.

At first it's painful and tight but then it feels good, so very good, and his hand has moved to massage her breast—causing her to arch her back as he rocks against her, and Kiba is licking the tears from her cheeks and his breath comes out in hot puffs against her skin because he's close and she's the cause of that. And when she finally comes it's wordless and wide-eyed. She's the last to make it there—she's always the farthest behind when it comes to them, but it's okay because they've always waited for her. Afterwards, they let her collapse between them, exhausted and sweaty themselves and instead of sneaking out like they know they should, lie with her until she falls asleep.

She doesn't know if it will be awkward during their morning practice or if they're really going to be this—a _team, _accept each other fully and unconditionally or if they already have. _But for now,_ Hinata thinks cradled between them in a tangle of jackets and bedsheets, _it was worth it._


End file.
